


Calling The Shots

by CarnivalMirai



Series: Femme Fatale Mob Wife Yuuri [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Cock Warming, Dark Katsuki Yuuri, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Flirting, M/M, Mafia Katsuki Yuuri, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Snowballing, Teasing, Thirsty Katsuki Yuuri, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: Yuuri's craving some attention from Victor.Or: Yuuri can't help but tease Victor at every opportunity he gets.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Femme Fatale Mob Wife Yuuri [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543327
Comments: 55
Kudos: 497





	Calling The Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to another filthy instalment! I'm honestly so happy this series is well recieved it really makes my day and motivates me to write more!
> 
> This prompt of cockwarming in a meeting comes from [Philatos](https://twitter.com/Philatoswrites) and the idea to combine it with an under the desk blowjob comes from [GioGioStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/pseuds/GioGioStar) both from my discord <3

_ “Ne,  _ Vitya…” Yuuri cooed as he sauntered into the conference room, where Victor waited to start his meeting in fifteen minutes time. The fabric of his dress flowed beautifully behind him, the red crystals gleaming, the reflections shifting as Yuuri’s hips swayed with every step.

“Yes, babe?” Victor cooed back, putting down his pen as Yuuri came in. He pushed his chair away from the table a little, turning to let Yuuri slip between his thighs, one knee pressed to the soft cushion of the spinning chair. Arms draped over Victor’s shoulders as their foreheads touch, Yuuri’s ass jutted out as he towered over the Pakhan. “I see it’s a  _ glasses over contacts _ kind of day today.” He chuckled, brushing some hair behind Yuuri’s ear. “What can I do for you?”

“You know you how much you love me…” Yuuri said with a flirty smile as Victor’s hands wrapped around his hips, gripping his ass. Victor let out a low groan.

“Yessssss…?” Victor chuckled with a smile. “What does my dear husband so desire?” He asked with a bit of a laugh, one hand raising to spank Yuuri’s ass.

“Mmh…” Yuuri hummed in contemplation, one finger held to the corner of his lip as his ass rocked back against the touch of Victor’s hands. “I don’t know. I guess I’m just craving some attention.” He grinned, knee pressing further in, dangerously close to Victor’s crotch. His voice was seducing and velvety soft as the tip of his tongue flicked out to wet his lips.

“Oh? What kind of attention?” Victor asked, hand caressing Yuuri’s ass and squeezing. “What can I do for my dearest, hmm?” Yuuri smiled smugly, pulling back a little. 

“Well… it’s the kind of attention that involves you and me in front of other people.” He teased, trailing his lips down Victor’s jawline and neck. 

“Mmh… My Yuuri up to no good again?” He laughed softly as Yuuri’s hand trailed down his chest and to his suit pants. “So? Care to let me in on your little plan?” Victor asked, biting back a moan as Yuuri’s hand squeezed his package, feeling it harden beneath his palm. 

Yuuri’s hands undid Victor’s belt, pulling open the catch before attacking the button. “You’ll see,” Yuuri said as he undid the fly to Victor’s pants. His briefs were already stained, a small wet patch having formed at the tip. “Already hard for me.” Yuuri observed in amusement as his hand massaged the clothed bulge, feeling it grew harder beneath his touch. “I really  _ do  _ do things to you, don’t I?” He chuckled darkly. 

“Mmh… you know you do…” Victor let out a soft gasp as Yuuri’s dainty hand dipped into his briefs, freeing his already straining cock. Yuuri got down on his knees and nosed at the tip of Victor’s cock, pulling quiet, strained moans from Victor’s throat. Yuuri stroked Victor’s length, tongue flicking out to tease Victor’s ridge with sweet, gentle kitten licks before kissing the bulbous tip, moaning enthusiastically. 

The tip was red with arousal, precome threatening to leak out as Yuuri’s finger teased the slit, rubbing before pulling away. A chain of precome connected the tip of his finger to Victor’s dick, which Yuuri licked away. “Darling… we’re gonna… ahh… have to speed this up…” Victor groaned with a hiss as Yuuri’s tongue flirted with the slit of Victor’s member, coaxing a bead of precome. Yuuri pulled away, lips kissing and suckling down the underside, following the large vein.

“Mmh… I think I’m going to take my time.” Yuuri grinned as he licked and kissed and sucked right down Victor’s sac to shower his balls in attention. Noticing the way his glasses sat askew and began to steam, Victor’s shaky hand reached to pull them off of Yuuri’s face, folding them and tucking them into his pocket. Yuuri nosed at the crease between his sac, tongue peeking out to lick up the crease.

“Fuck!” Victor gasped, hips jerking as Yuuri licked at the sensitive flesh of his balls before taking one into his mouth, sucking gently as his hand fondled with the other side. His hands fell to Yuuri’s head, threading through the jet black locks as Yuuri mouthed filthily at his balls, covering them in saliva before dragging his tongue all the way back up. Finally, he took the tip between his plush lips. 

Yuuri sucked gently, hollowing his cheeks as he inched down Victor’s length in one long, slow swallow before coming back up, pulling away completely. “Yuuri…” Moaned Victor. “We have a meeting in ten minutes…” Victor breathily hissed as Yuuri’s well manicured hand wrapped around his length again, squeezing gently at his deflated knot. 

“Mmh… fine.” Yuuri pouted, standing back up. But the mischievous grin on his face did not slip past Victor’s gaze. Yuuri pushed aside the fabric of his dress, the soft satin falling away at the leg slit as he sat in Victor’s lap.

“Fuck, Yuuri…” Victor groaned as Yuuri pushed aside his panties, shivering at the brush of cold air against his wet, plump peach. He seated himself snuggly on Victor’s cock, ass wiggling and cunt squeezing around his girth as it slowly entered him. 

“Mmh… ahhh…” Yuuri mewled, sinking down onto Victor’s cock. One hand rested on his lower belly, where he could feel the slight tautness of his abdomen, evidence of where Victor was tucked inside of him. “How does that feel?” Yuuri asked coyly as he sat the rest of the way down on Victor’s cock, legs falling apart and spreading across Victor’s lap as he settled his back against Victor’s chest, arms instantly wrapping around Yuuri’s waist. 

“Mmh… you know it feels good…” Victor mumbled into Yuuri’s shoulder, pushing his chair forwards, back towards the conference table. “My Yuuri… shameless exhibitionist as always…” Yuuri huffed in amusement, rolling his hips as Victor groaned.

“Of course.” He crooned. “Did you expect anything less of me?” Victor chuckled. 

“Absolutely not, my love.” 

They stay sat like that, Victor finishing up his notes and Yuuri warming his cock with the occasional squeeze of his pussy and rock of his hips, for a few more minutes before Victor’s right hand men begin to flood the room for the start of their meeting. Of course, everyone knew  _ exactly  _ what was going on, but as if they’d dare to acknowledge it. Yuuri nuzzled into Victor’s chest, tucking his head beneath his chin with a content sigh. 

“You’re all on time, look at that.” Victor chided as one hand ran up and down Yuuri’s bare thigh. “We’re gonna discuss the incoming shipments, as well as outgoing ones.” He said, starting the meeting. “Me and Yuuri have plans to fly out to Japan in a few weeks time, we have a shipment arriving there and we need to make sure it arrives.” Victor says, glancing down at his notes.

Yuuri, cruel as he is, could not help but take Victor apart subtly in front of his men. With a sly smile on his face, he sucked in a soft breath, relaxing his body to sink down further, ass rubbing against Victor’s hip. Then, his pussy clamped down on Victor’s cock, reveling in the way Victor’s hips impulsively rocked up, rubbing against his swelling lips.

“However, we also have a shipment due here too, it should be arriving at three a.m on the twenty--” Yuuri’s wet cunt twitched, massaging his thick length, causing Victor’s breath to catch in his throat, hips faltering. “Twenty fifth.” He finished, voice straining a little.

“Why doesn’t Yuuri stay here to collect the shipment, and one of us could accompany him? That way, both shipments can be collected on time.” Ivan suggested. 

“Hmm… Yuuri? What do you think? Could you last that long without me?” Victor asked teasingly to Yuuri, who frowned, hand reaching between his legs to squeeze Victor’s balls in punishment. As  _ if  _ Yuuri would let Victor go off alone.  _ “M-mmh!”  _ Victor gasped, head tossed back as his hips stuttered, balls twitching and full as Yuuri squeezed. He sneered a little in satisfaction before releasing them, much to Victor’s relieved sigh. Yuuri’s hips pushed back against him, almost causing him to choke on saliva as he leaned into Victor’s ear to whisper something, hand covering where his lips met Victor’s ear. 

_ “Send Ivan and Mikhail to get the shipment from the docks here. Send Alexandr and Anatoly an hour later to make sure it’s been collected.”  _ Yuuri suggested in a whisper with a slight roll of his hips and a clench of his sopping pussy. Victor gasped, biting his lip to hold back a moan as he willed his body to calm down a little. 

“Think they’re the right people?” Victor quietly asked back after a few breaths. Yuuri nodded, cunt clenching again. Victor’s breath caught in his throat as he coughed, hips rocking up slightly into Yuuri’s moist heat before speaking again. 

“Ivan, Mikhail, you two will collect the shipment from the docks at three o’clock on the twenty fifth.” Victor said, now fully composed with a tone that was commanding and eyes sharp as a hawk.

“Us?” Mikhail asked, brows raised as he gestured between him and Ivan. 

“Yes, that is what my Yuuri said.” Victor nodded. “Alexandr, Anatoly, you will follow half an hour after them to make sure the shipment has been collected and nothing has happened to them or to the shipment.” They nod with no further questions asked. “We’ll be trading with the Katsuki’s when we get to Japan, as per Yuuri’s mother’s request. Then, the ship--  _ unghh…”  _ Victor gasped once again, body freezing up as Yuuri playfully rolled his hips, a content smile on his face.  _ “Yuuri…”  _ Growled Victor, low and quiet, tone laced with warning. Yuuri could only huff in amusement as Victor cleared his throat.

“The shipment that Ivan and Mikhail will pick up is one from Chris that we’ll be selling off and shipping to Guang Hong in China.” Victor flicked the pages of his notes. “Now, with regards to the money, currently, it’s being stored in Switzerland but it will have to be moved soon.” Victor bit his lip as Yuuri massaged his cock. “O-obviously it can’t be wired out… so what’s the-- the best way to empty the funds?” Victor asked, struggling to hold back a moan. He bit down onto his hand to suppress a moan, squeezing Yuuri’s thigh as Yuuri’s plush pussy began to clamp down harder on his arousal.

It was becoming more and more difficult to focus as Yuuri squirmed, inching himself up ever so slightly before dropping back down, fully engulfing his husband in his warmth. Victor gasped with every drop of Yuuri’s hips, hissing as his hand ran up the inside of Yuuri’s thigh. Sweat was beginning to trickle down his forehead as he clenched his jaw in an attempt to remain calm. Victor’s hand ran up the inside of Yuuri’s thigh, fingertips just brushing Yuuri’s sodden fold. 

Yuuri gasped a little, hips canting for more of Victor’s touched as his pussy throbbed around Victor, another dribble of slick leaking out, one that Victor swiped up with his finger, rubbing the moisture into Yuuri’s labia with a proud smile. Yuuri’s cocklet twitched as Victor trailed his finger upwards, and then over the underside of his cocklet, pulling another quiet whine from Yuuri.  _ “Behave.”  _

“Boss?” A voice called, pulling Victor’s attention back. 

“S-sorry, say that again?” He requested, voice uncharacteristically weak as he tried to pay attention. 

“We could send a small team.” Stanislav suggested. “Maybe seven of us can split up across Switzerland to withdraw the money bit by bit over the span of a month or so.” Victor hums in contemplation. It seemed to be a good idea. 

“Okay, we could try that.” But as soon as Victor said so, Yuuri rolled his hips to get his attention, snatching Victor’s breath as he leaned into his ear once again and whispered. 

_ “Don’t send a whole team. Send one or two at a time, once a week to Switzerland to withdraw it slowly. It’s less suspicious.”  _ Victor hums again, hand gripping Yuuri’s thigh as his hips helplessly rut into Yuuri’s cunt. Yuuri’s hand rested on his stomach, pressing down gently on the firmness to massage against Victor’s bulbous tip, causing Victor to hiss sharply as Yuuri smirked, finishing his sentence with a lick to the shell of Victor’s ear.

“A-actually, we’ll send a couple every week to withdraw the money. Then, we can store it elsewhere afterwards.” Yuuri smiled in satisfaction, cunt fluttering and slick dribbling. Victor’s knee jerked at the sudden wetness, breath hitching as his knee hit the table. Rivulets of slick began to dribble out of Yuuri’s cunt, staining his trousers. The smell of Yuuri’s sweet slick began to permeate the air more strongly, and Victor almost growled as Yuuri’s pussy twitched around him. 

He had to stop his hips from rocking back up into Yuuri’s warmth, but Yuuri, however, was very much content with circling his hips, rutting against Victor’s thick girth. Victor bit his lip, eyes squeezed shut as his head tipped back. Heavy breaths fell from his lips as Yuuri teased, and one hand moved to Yuuri’s hip, gripping tightly. 

_ “Yuuri…”  _ Victor bit through gritted teeth as he composed himself, bringing his lips to Yuuri’s ear. “If you don’t behave… I’m going to have to punish you.” He whispered, a dangerous edge clinging to his words. 

“Then punish me.” Yuuri uttered with a predatory grin, and Victor swore to god he was about to bend Yuuri over the table and plow him hard, right in front of  _ everyone.  _ “But…” Yuuri’s hand slithered out of view and reached for Victor’s balls again, giving them a soft squeeze. Victor jolted, fists slamming down on the table as he bit his lip, biting back a loud moan as fondled his sac. “Finish the meeting, or  _ I’ll punish you.”  _ Yuuri tossed back in a whisper, voice just as dangerously cautious as Victor’s as his cunt pulsed with arousal.

Victor did  _ not  _ want to be punished by Yuuri. That was a fate worse than death. Never again did Victor want to ever find himself being punished by Yuuri. Letting out a shaky, frustrated sigh, Victor pulled himself together, sucking in a deep breath to continue the meeting. When Victor looked back up, he noticed that no one even dared to look at them, all staring down at notepads, awkwardly sat in silence. Victor coughed again, catching their attention. 

“When we leave for Japan--” Yuuri pushed the chair back a little and stood up off of Victor’s cock. Victor hissed sharply at the cold air that brushed his wet dick. He let out a shaky sigh of relief. Finally, Yuuri had decided to be good and have mercy on him. “When we leave for Japan, we’re leaving Daniil in charge. Make sure--” Victor quite literally choked when he felt something warm and wet envelope his cock, and it took him only a few seconds to realise where Yuuri went. He shuffled to the edge of his seat, spreading his legs to give his devious husband more space.

“M-make sure to keep track of… nghh… of the shipment.” Yuuri would grin from beneath the table if his mouth weren’t so full. He could taste himself, sweet yet a little sour on Victor’s cock. And he didn’t taste half bad, even if he did say so himself. No wonder Victor enjoyed eating him out so much. “Watch for it a-and… mmphh… make sure Ivan and M-Mikhail are t-there to collect it.” Yuuri ducked further, swallowing a few more inches.

Victor was sweating, trying his best to stay calm as Yuuri sucked him off under the table. He could feel his tongue working up and down his length, tracing the veins and teasing the glans. “K-keep an eye on the schedule.” Victor bit out, voice a little strained. “L-let me know as soon as possible--  _ fuck!”  _ Victor cursed as Yuuri’s tongue dragged up his cock. “L-let me know when… mmh… the shipment has been collected.” Victor’s hands gripped the arms of the chair so tightly his knuckles were turning white. 

Yuuri beneath the table was very much enjoying teasing Victor like this, grinning like a cat who got its cream as his dainty fingertips teased the foreskin of Victor’s cock. He could see the inside of Victor’s thigh trembling as his fingertip teasingly ran up and down his large cock, tickling the vein. Victor’s hips bucked and he gasped, biting back what Yuuri knew was a loud, throaty moan.  _ Victor’s sweet spot. Perfect.  _

“The shipment s-should contain forty units… nghhh… and i-inside each unit there should be-- ahh! S-shit!” Victor breathily gasped as Yuuri’s tongue rubbed against a particularly sensitive spot on his dick. Victor’s forehead rested on the palm of his hand, elbow leaned on the table as he held his breath. Yuuri’s tongue sent fireworks off under his skin, each little kitten lick sending electricity through his spine. 

Yuuri’s lips were plump and swollen, slick with saliva as he suckled on Victor’s bulbous tip, tongue flirting with the slit. Victor must be holding back; it was a miracle he hadn’t come already. In fact, Yuuri could tell he was trying to hold back, if the firmness of his sac and the way his length twitched had anything to say about it. 

“I-inside each unit t-there should be t-three firearms-- ahmm…” Victor shakily inhaled as Yuuri’s warm mouth enveloped his top again, tongue teasing the crown before sinking down a few more inches. Victor clenched his fist on the table, other hand massaging his temples in an attempt to finish the meeting. “M-make sure they’re… all there… track down any-- ahh… missing ones if needed… mmghh…” Victor was on the verge of coming. Yuuri was not making this easy.

Victor’s balls twitched, his member pulsing at Yuuri’s attention. With a smirk, he nosed at Victor’s tight balls, tongue flicking out to lick before taking one into his mouth. Suddenly, there was a sharp gasp, and hands flew to his hair, threading through the locks and pulling at the strands. Taking it as a sign to get on with it, Yuuri lifted himself back to the head of Victor’s cock and took it all the way down his throat. 

“Mmgh!” Victor’s hips suddenly jerked at the feel of Yuuri’s throat around his cock. Unable to stop his hips from moving, he held Yuuri’s head in place, fucking his throat, wet and warm and pliant for him. As his tip touched the spongy flesh at the back of Yuuri’s throat, he could feel his throat flex around his cock, loosening and tightening and massaging rhythmically around the hard flesh as his tongue teased whatever it could reach. Victor could smell Yuuri so strongly, his sweet scent sending shivers down his spine as he drove into Yuuri’s throat with deep, slow thrusts. As much as he desired, Victor could not fuck his throat properly without making it  _ too  _ obvious. 

That being said, it wasn’t as if anyone in the room was naive at all to the antics of the Pakhan and his mob wife but still, Victor would quite like to keep as modest as possible and  _ not  _ absolutely raw his husband in front of everyone. Yuuri hollowed his cheeks, swallowing around his cock, and Victor could feel saliva dripping down his balls as Yuuri sucked him off. 

Yuuri closed his eyes, allowing Victor to use his throat for his own pleasure, pounding against the back of his throat, gag reflex having been fucked out of him long ago. Slick dribbled down his inner thighs as he held still for Victor, tongue running over wherever was in reach. His hand ran up Victor’s thigh, fingertips gently scratching at silvery pubic hairs, neatly trimmed. With every thrust, Victor’s musky scent filled his nose, and Yuuri moaned around his cock as citrus permeated the small space between them. 

“Mmh--” Victor gasped as Yuuri moaned around his cock, the vibrations coursing through his body like lightning striking a tree. He bit his lip, tossing his head back, finally indulging his husband. Victor wished he could see Yuuri’s face right now, flushed red and wrecked, sweat trickling down his temple and hair matted to his forehead, lips swollen and shiny with spit.  _ God,  _ he’s simply  _ gorgeous.  _ “A-ahh… ahh…” He’d given up on the meeting for now, not even daring to look at anyone sat in front of him, not even wanting to know what they were thinking as Yuuri deepthroated him. 

Victor was so close to coming. He’d been on edge for what felt like hours on end, enduring Yuuri’s teasing touches throughout the meeting. Victor gasped, inhaling sharply in surprise, eyes blowing wide as felt Yuuri’s hand on his sac, fondling and caressing. Then out of nowhere, he squeezed.

Yuuri mischievously smiled around Victor’s cock as he felt the inside of Victor’s thigh quiver, a tell-tale sign of an impending orgasm, and one that Yuuri knew he’d been holding back. His hand reached for Victor’s balls again, and with that one soft squeeze, Victor came, milky fluid filling Yuuri’s mouth. Victor almost growled with his orgasm as his hips stuttered, hands holding Yuuri right down to the base as he painted Yuuri’s mouth with semen, salty, bitter fluid trickling down his throat. Yuuri almost choked at the flood of come. He held as much of it as possible in his mouth, waiting for Victor to stop coming. 

Yuuri could hear the bitten back moans and oh, if only he could see how ruined Victor’s face was. No doubt about it, he’d be biting his lip, eyes squeezed shut, head tossed back and hair tousled with sex. It was one of Yuuri’s favourite sights. When Victor finally came down from his high, Yuuri released his length, a chain of come connecting his lips to the tip, which he snapped with his tongue. His length began to soften, the tip an angry red colour, now glistening with semen. Yuuri proudly smirked as his handiwork and came back up. 

His knee pressed between Victor’s spread legs on the seat and he towered over Victor to kiss him. And he was right. Victor looked thoroughly fucked. Yuuri’s hand threaded through the Pakhan’s hair as they kissed, Victor’s hands gripping Yuuri’s plump ass. Everyone was staring at Yuuri’s ass but at that moment, Yuuri didn’t even give Victor a chance to think about it as they kissed. Victor could taste himself on Yuuri’s lips as Yuuri pushed his tongue, thoroughly coated in salty semen, between Victor’s lips and into his mouth. 

Victor swallowed with a moan, their tongues tangling as Yuuri’s hand cupped his face possessively. Hands ran up and down Yuuri’s sides before slipping through the leg slit and beneath the fabric to grab Yuuri’s bare ass. Victor kneaded the meat, feeling the flesh ooze between his fingers before trailing his hand down his thigh, feeling the slick that had dribbled. Victor huffed in smug amusement against Yuuri’s lips as they pulled away. Yuuri tucked Victor back into his suit pants before seating himself in his lap, legs crossed and head nuzzled into Victor’s chest.

“Now… where were we…” 

———————————————————————

All of Victor’s men left the room, face flustered and hot, not even daring to look the couple in the eye as they left. As soon as the last person left, Victor’s hands began to roam up and down Yuuri’s body, fondling his breast. 

“Now, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov…” He crooned, voice low and husky in Yuuri’s ear. “We’re finally alone… and I believe you need to be punished for misbehaving…” Victor kissed his ear, tongue flicking out to lick before his lips pressed kisses down his jaw and neck. 

“Mmh…” Yuuri hummed, barring his neck for Victor to mark. “Do I now?” He softly chuckled. “Care to tell me why I’m being punished?” He asked coyly as Victor unzipped the back of his dress, fingers dancing down his spine, following the split of the zipper. 

“Lets see…” Victor murmured, pressing a kiss to the space between Yuuri’s shoulder blades. “Teasing me throughout our meeting, making me lose control, being so utterly and stunningly enticing.” Victor added with a soft huff. 

“Hmm.” Yuuri smiled, satisfied as Victor stood up, bending Yuuri over the conference table as he pulled the zipper of the dress the rest of the way down, lips planting sweet kisses on the bumps of his spine. “It could have been worse,” Yuuri said, “at least no one got to lay their eyes on your beloved naked.” He turned his head back, a sly smile on his face. 

“Is that a suggestion?” Victor growled into Yuuri’s neck as he pushed the dress off of Yuuri’s shoulders. Yuuri lifted his chest, allowing the dress to slide down his body. He lifted his leg, stepping out of the dress, revealing beautiful, matching red lingerie. He turned to face Victor with a dark grin.

“No,” Yuuri said, arms wrapping around his neck, “foreshadowing.” Victor groaned, leaning down to kiss his lips, hands sliding over Yuuri’s bare stomach and up to his breasts. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” Victor whispered, hands pushing the crotch of Yuuri’s panties aside. He freed his length once more, giving it a few strokes, bringing it back to full mast. “You look… enchanting in this.” Victor murmured as Yuuri spread himself out to give Victor a better look.

“Hm. I do, don’t I? Imagine if anyone else saw.” Yuuri coyly smiled, looping his arms around Victor’s neck as Victor let out a feral growl. “Now get in me.” And when Yuuri demanded like that… who was Victor to say no? 

———————————————————————

They leave the conference room half an hour later, looking absolutely ruined. Yuuri refused to put his dress back on, resorting to teasing Victor some more. He draped Victor’s trench coat over his shoulders, still dressed only in his lacey lingerie, semen dribbling down his inner thighs. He sported a smug, satisfied grin as they left the conference room, Victor’s eyes watching his ass as it swayed with every step. 

Victor loves this confidence Yuuri has, but damn, if only it wasn’t so troublesome for his inner possessiveness. Honestly, he just wanted to gouge the eyes out of everyone who dared lay eyes on Yuuri like this. As soon as Yuuri came down the hallway, heads turned, not daring to lay eyes on Aphrodite himself. Everyone knew not to stare at Yuuri, no matter how tempting he was, lest they get a bullet between their eyebrows. 

Yuuri smugly smiled as their men passed fleeting glances before quickly tearing their eyes away, faces red and blood rushing south. This was by far one of Yuuri’s favourite ways to rile Victor up; showing himself off to their men, each and everyone knowing that they cannot touch, all whilst knowing how possessiveness is bubbling inside Victor, threatening to explode as soon as they get a second alone. Yuuri  _ loves  _ that kind of power. But no one’s paying attention to him. Yuuri pouted.

“No one’s paying attention to me, Vitya…” Yuuri sighed with a disapproving frown. 

“Of course not, my love,” Victor said with a fierce smile, “they know better than to stare too long at your gorgeous body.” Victor let out an amused huff as Yuuri dramatically sighed. 

“I don’t like it.” He pouted again.

“Sorry darling,” Victor apologised with a chuckle, “but I’d have to kill them if they stared for too long.” Yuuri rolled his eyes, huffing again. 

“What a shame.” He tutted, tossing flirty smiles at everyone he walked past, in hopes of rousing a reaction. His efforts however, were fruitless as he expected. Oh well, just knowing he sent blood rushing south was enough, he supposed. “Oh, Vitya…” Yuuri cooed, tossing a glance back behind his shoulder. “Don’t forget we have a meeting with Christophe in half an hour.” 

Victor groaned in frustration. God, he'd completely forgotten about that. “Do you intend to put clothes on for that, my dear?” Victor asked, but Yuuri just smiled coyly. 

“Hmm… no.” Yuuri chuckled as they pressed the button for the elevator and got inside, heading up to Victor’s office. As soon as they got in, Victor instantly pushed him against the wall of the elevator, growling as he nosed at Yuuri’s scent gland, hand trailing up Yuuri’s bare leg. 

“You’re such a tease…” Victor whispered, voice husky and sultry. “Winding me up like that, you know exactly how to get to me.” His hand dragged over Yuuri’s clothed cunt, Yuuri’s hips pushing back. 

“Vitya…” 

“What do you want, babe?” Victor asked, licking and kissing and sucking his neck. Yuuri reached one hand down to Victor’s bulge and squeezed. 

“We’re here.” He shoved Victor off of him with a sly smile before exiting the elevator, leaving Victor frustrated and looking desperate. “Meeting, Vitya.” Yuuri said, turning a wink back at Victor, who was still trying to pull himself together. 

Yuuri pushed open the door to the office to see one of Victor’s men, dropping off a stack of invoices to prepare for the meeting with Christophe. With another playful smile, Yuuri removed the coat from his shoulders and hung it up. He sauntered over to him, one hand resting on the man’s lower back, causing him to jolt. The other rested on his shoulder as Yuuri leaned into his ear.  _ Victor must be fuming. _ Yuuri dangerously grinned at the thought. 

“Prepare three coffees, please?” Yuuri crooned into his ear. “One for me and my husband, and another for Christophe.” 

“Y-yes boss.” Instantly, Vitaly scurried out of the office to prepare coffee. 

“Yuuri…” Victor purred darkly, coming up behind Yuuri to wrap his arms around his waist. “What are you doing…” 

“Me? Just sent Vitaly to get coffee.” He innocently smiled. “Christophe should be here soon, we should prepare to start the meeting.” Yuuri said, pushing Victor into his desk chair. He climbed into Victor’s lap, back leaning against the arm of his desk chair, legs crossed and swung over the other side. He picked up a nail filing block and began to gently buff at his manicure as they waited for Christophe. Yuuri could feel Victor’s growing erection beneath his thigh and teasingly, he shifted his thigh to rub against it. 

“Mmh--! Darling…” Victor warned through gritted teeth. “Not now…”

“Christophe Giacometti is here, boss.” Vitaly said, returning with three coffees, almost blushing furiously at the sight of Yuuri in his near naked glory. 

“Send him in.” Yuuri said, and within moments, Christophe was here. 

“Yuuri, Victor, it’s nice to see you again.” He smiled, taking a seat. 

“It’s nice to see you again too,” Yuuri said with a coquettish wink. “Now, shall we get started?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed this I would appreciate it so much!!
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I also post teasers and announcements!  
> 
> 
> [Yuuri's Dress](https://www.instagram.com/p/By5v4RWpYz3/?igshid=1ly3zc7jqj714)


End file.
